


Status of Her Own

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Iza considers Ayla's future, and the past of her people
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Status of Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wise Women

Iza slowly pulled the twig through Ayla's hair, making it smooth. She was thinking, something that could be hard, but she was a medicine woman. Her line continued unbroken back to the dawn of the Clan, gathering knowledge, learning how best to use plants as both food and medicine.

Ayla was Other. She had no memories to guide her, but like those first medicine women, Ayla could take the common points of plants and make the leap toward new use for them.

Iza would see her made medicine woman, for the status.

Nothing less could protect her daughter from Broud.


End file.
